Se souvenir
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: "Comment un simple nouvel arrivant du bloc peut tourmenter Newt à ce point la ? Se souvenir, c'est le mot clef pour le blond. "/ Fanfiction yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Newt regardait le ciel.

Il se sentait tellement mal depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus être coureur, il lui semblait être inutile et il en avait honte. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça, il avait essayer de mourir, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Il resta plongé dans ses idées noires pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit sourd : la Boîte remontait. Il n'aimait pas quand un nouveau arrivait. Il fallait d'abord le calmer, le rassurer, lui expliquer en détails où il était, lui faire part des règles, ce qu'il se passait. Et cela énervait Newt, parce que depuis des années à chaque nouvelle apparition, c'était la même chose.

Il soupira mais se leva et boitilla comme il pût pour rejoindre les autres.

En arrivant près de la Boîte, il vit Gally qui s'était déjà approché du nouveau et qui lui tendait la main afin de l'aider à se lever.

Newt observa en détails le visage du nouvel arrivant. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"Non, impossible" se dit-il, "Il doit me rappeler le visage d'un ancien blocard c'est tout."

Newt eu à peine le temps de relever la tête que le nouveau fuyait déjà, courant dans l'herbe sans savoir où aller et comment sortir de là où il était.

Newt soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant ? Les nouveaux, tous les mêmes, et celui la ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle.

Alors que Newt râlait dans son coin, le nouveau trébucha et fit une belle chute. Les autres blocards, devant juger qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir, se séparèrent et retournèrent à leurs tâches respectives.

Newt décida alors d'être, pour une fois, un minimum sympathique et s'approcha du nouveau, toujours par terre. Il lui tendit la main que l'autre prit avec douceur et il le releva.

" - Hey.

\- Salut, je..

\- Je sais. Tu ne te rappelles de rien et tu ne sais pas où tu es. Ton prénom te reviendra dans quelques temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais tenter de t'expliquer.

\- J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix.. Et toi qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Newt. Je suis un peu le second du chef ici.

\- Tu es important alors ?

\- Ne te méprend pas. Ça n'est pas parce que je suis haut placé dans la "hiérarchie" d'ici que je suis important. Sur ce, je vais t'emmener voir le chef, Alby. Lui, oui, il est important. Sans lui je ne sais pas ce que l'on deviendrait."

Newt ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et il l'entraîna vers Alby, qui les attendait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

"- Je suis Alby. Bienvenue au Bloc.

\- Quel bloc ?

\- Ce qui semble être le centre du labyrinthe.

\- Un labyrinthe ?!"

Au moment où Alby allait répondre, un garçon rondouillet arriva et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

" - Écoute mec. J'ai des affaires à régler. *se retournant vers New* Newt, je te demande de bien vouloir lui expliquer. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu déteste faire ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- À plus tard" dit Alby avant de s'éloigner. Newt soupira silencieusement, il adorait son chef mais en ce moment il lui en voulait de lui donner la charge de s'occuper du nouveau. Surtout que celui ci semblait bien trop curieux à son goût. Néanmoins Alby restait le chef, il se devait d'obéir. Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui lui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

" - On y va, le nouveau ? Je vais t'expliquer deux trois trucs."

Newt n'attendait pas de réponse, il commença à marcher sans même regarder si l'autre le suivait.

" - Interdiction de me couper la parole. Okay, déjà sache que ton prénom est la seule chose qu'ils te laissent. Aucun souvenirs de ta vie d'avant. On est enfermé ici. Le seul moyen de sortir c'est le labyrinthe, on y entre par les portes que tu vois la-bas. Par contre, interdiction d'y rentrer pour toi, comme pour les trois quarts de blocards d'ailleurs. Le soir les portes se referment. Le labyrinthe se modifie toutes les nuits, mais il paraît qu'il ne cesse de reproduire les même combinaisons. Nous avons tous un boulot, on doit le respecter. Je pense que tu sais le principal. Des questions ?

\- Quel est ton boulot à toi ?"

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux. Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la première question que le nouveau lui posait c'était son métier ?!

" - Je m'occupe des plantes.

\- Okay. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller dans le labyrinthe ?

\- Seuls les coureurs le peuvent. Ils sont très rapides et c'est un métier très dangereux.

\- Je veux être coureur. "

Newt ne pu s'empêcher de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Le nouveau était fou.

" - T'es taré ? Tout le monde fuit ce métier. Tu peux te faire tuer à tous moments.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je vais trouver une sortie.

\- Si tu penses que c'est facile. On cherche depuis très longtemps tu sais.

\- Combien ?

\- Plus de trois ans."

Le brun devint pale et Newt cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

" - Hey, le nouveau, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Trois ans..

\- Ouai. Comme tu dis.

\- Mais.. Mais..

\- Écoute, t'es sous le choc. Tu ferai mieux d'aller te reposer. "

Newt le prit par le bras et le dirigea vers les hamacs. Le brun ne broncha même pas.

" - Voici ton hamac. Dors, je viendrais te réveiller pour la fête.

\- Quelle fête ?

\- Tu verras." Répondit Newt avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner travailler.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le visage de Newt lui rappelait quelque chose. Même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir, il était persuadé qu'il connaissait Newt avant le labyrinthe.

On ne pouvait pas oublier un visage aussi mignon.

Lorsque Newt alla réveiller le nouveau, ce dernier avait déjà trouve le sommeil depuis un petit bout de temps.

" - Le nouveau, oh, réveille toi."

Le brun ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et sourit en apercevant Newt.

" - Newt.."

Ledit Newt cru qu'il allait mourir d'émotion rien qu'en entendant le nouveau prononcer son nom avec sa si belle voix roqueuse. Néanmoins il se reprit bien vite et lui répondit.

" - Viens. La fête va commencer.

\- Quelle fête ?

\- Pas de question. Contente toi de bouger tes fesses et grouille toi, j'vais pas t'attendre toute la soirée moi" répondit Newt en bougonnant. Le brun sourit car quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que même s'il mettait plusieurs dizaine de minutes à se préparer, Newt serait la à l'attendre, toujours.

Le blond et le brun marchaient vers les autres blocards, chacun dans leurs pensées. Newt pensait au nouveau. Le nouveau pensait à Newt.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Minho observait nos deux -presque- tourtereaux, se rejeter puis se tourner autour. Il connaissait bien Newt et le savait gay. Et à son avis, l'autre l'était aussi. Minho ne se trompait jamais. Enfin, très très rarement quoi..

Fin de soirée. Ou plutôt, début de la nuit. Tous étaient saouls. Heureusement pour le nouveau, ça lui faisait une raison valable d'avoir actuellement sa tête sur les genoux de Newt et les mains de celui ci entrain de tripoter ses cheveux. Quand tout à coup..

" - THOMAS ! "

Le nouveau, Thomas vraisemblablement, avait relevé sa tête et Newt avait les yeux grand ouverts comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

" - Newt ! Newt ! Je m'appelle Thomas ! "

Et Thomas fut si heureux qu'il fit un énorme bisou sur la joue de son ami et le prit dans ses bras avant de se lever pour courir partout en hurlant son prénom.

Newt passait sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres du brun s'étaient posées quelques instants auparavant.

Puis il sourit. Thomas n'était décidément pas comme les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

[je précise juste, dans l'histoire pour moi Newt est le plus vieux -comme dans la vie réelle quoi-]

Le soleil était levé depuis peu lorsque Thomas se réveilla. Il était tellement heureux, il pouvait enfin mettre une certaine identité sur sa personne. Certes, un prénom ne vaut peut être pas des souvenirs, mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il se contente de ça, alors autant s'en réjouir, non ? Il essaya de se remémorer la fête du jour précédent et sourit en repensant aux mains du plus vieux dans ses cheveux. Le brun n'était pas la depuis longtemps mais il savait déjà qu'il aimait bien Newt. Il savait qu'il le connaissait d'avant et il voulait en faire part au blond. Néanmoins il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Fallait-il qu'il prépare le terrain avec des sous entendu ? Après tout, quand Newt voulait dire quelque chose on ne peut dire qu'il y allait de main morte. Thomas était décidé. Il lui dirait aujourd'hui ce qu'il pensait, après tout il lui devait bien ça, le blond s'était quand même occupé de lui depuis son arrivée dans le Bloc. C'était donc décidé.

Alors qu'il était entrain de courir dans le labyrinthe, Minho réfléchissait à Newt et Thomas. Il sentait bien que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux la, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, Minho était à peu près certain qu'à en juger par leurs gestes, une complicité existait entre eux avant le Bloc et tout le reste. Malheureusement, l'asiatique ne s'avait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Newt était très fragile depuis sa tentative de suicide et il était très renfermé. La présence du brun semblait l'angoisser et Minho n'avait aucune envie que le plus vieux recommence à vouloir mourir ou ce genre de chose. Il se contenta alors de continuer sa course en se disant qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il parle à Thomas de tout cela.

Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsque Minho rentra du labyrinthe. Les blocards finissaient leur travail ou se reposaient. L'asiatique se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et décida de chercher Thomas. Celui ci devait s'occuper des plantes avec Newt.

Minho trouva enfin Thomas après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches.

" - Thomas !

\- Minho c'est cela ? Tu es le maton des coureurs il me semble, Newt nous avait présenté si je me rappelle bien.

\- Oui, c'est cela. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Newt, j'aimerai qu'on discute un peu à son propos toi et moi.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Si possible oui.

\- Pas de problème."

Thomas posa sa bêche, s'essuya les mains et se retourna vers son ami.

" - Je suis prêt.

\- Bien. On va aller dans la forêt, je ne veux pas quelqu'un vienne nous embêter pendant notre discussion.

\- Je te suis."

Ils partirent donc tous les deux, en silence, l'un se demandant comment il allait avancer sa pensée et l'autre en réfléchissant sur ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le coureur.

" - D'accord. Tout d'abord tu vas très certainement te demander si je ne suis pas un peu fou, mais s'il te plait laisse moi finir. J'ai remarqué le comportement que tu as envers Newt. Ces regards à la dérobé que tu lui lances. Et surtout, je vous observais la première fois où vous vous êtes vu. Tu l'as regardé comme s'il te rappelait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. J'ai raison ?

\- Oui..

\- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?

\- Bah.. C'est comme tu l'as dit. Quand j'ai vu Newt j'ai eu un sorte de choc. Je pense que lui et moi on se connaissait déjà avant. Je me sens bien avec lui, j'ai peur de rien et je retrouve toute ma confiance. Je sais pas trop expliquer, mais je sais qu'on se connaissait lui et moi. J'en mettrais ma vie en jeu.

\- Ouai, bah évite de jouer. Newt tient à toi et je n'ai pas envie qu'il retombe dans une dépression si tu venais à disparaître.

\- Comment ça qu'il retombe ?"

À ce moment la de l'histoire, Minho se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Le blond n'apprécierai sans doute pas qu'il livre toute sa vie au plus jeune, surtout que l'asiatique savait que Newt détestait son passé et faisait tout pour l'oublier. Le dilemme pencha finalement en faveur de son meilleur ami.

" - Désolée Thomas. Je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Juste, ne le fais pas souffrir. Newt ne mérite pas tout ça. "

Et Minho se leva et partit, laissant le nouveau seul avec ses questions.

Ce soir la, quand Thomas arriva pour manger, il remarqua que son blond n'était pas la. Il alla donc voir Minho et lui demanda ou était le plus vieux.

" - Il n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non.. Je pensais qu'il serait ici !

\- Merde merde merde.. Où peut-il être ?

\- Y'a pas un endroit où il a l'habitude de se réfugier ?

\- L'étang ! Suis moi" ordonna l'asiatique avant de courir en direction de la forêt. Thomas le suivit sans broncher, tout de même un peu inquiet.

Quelques enjambées plus tard, Minho ralentit le pas. Ils s'approchèrent du point d'eau avant de voir Newt dos à un arbre, les jambes contre son torse et la tête dans ses bras, son corps secoué de sanglots.

Thomas se retourna vers l'asiatique et lui demanda silencieusement quoi faire. Minho sembla hésiter entre aller réconforter son ami ou le laisser pour ne pas le blesser dans sa fierté. Il finit par laisser son cœur prendre le dessus en s'approchant de lui, le brun sur ses pas.

" - Newt.. "

Le blond releva la tête et quand il vit ses deux amis, il faillit s'étouffer de honte de pleurer devant eux, il se leva et en reculant dangereusement articula quelques mots.

" - Quoi.. Non.. Pourquoi vous m'avez vu comme ça.. Honte.. Raté.."

Newt parti en courant, hurlant un "LAISSEZ MOI EN PAIX !" qui se finit en sanglots.

Thomas voulu le rattraper mais Minho l'en empêcha, estimant qu'il valait mieux laisser leur ami tout seul pour le moment.

Newt se détestait. D'être si faible et de pleurer comme une fillette de 8 ans. Et puis merde, que venaient faire là Minho et Thomas ?! On ne pouvait même plus avoir un moment paisible en tête à tête avec soi même ici ?! Le blond était on ne peut plus énerver. Il ne voulait même pas rentrer dormir dans son hamac et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Il avait froid mais la fierté le bouffait de l'intérieur et il refusait catégoriquement de revoir ses deux amis pour le moment.

De son côté, Thomas s'inquiétait vraiment pour le blond. À en juger par la noirceur du ciel, il devait être aux alentours de deux ou trois heures du matin et Newt n'était toujours pas rentrer. Le brun jugea que c'en était assez et il se leva pour aller chercher le plus vieux. Qu'il ai de la fierté passait encore, mais que celle ci l'empêche de venir dormir au chaud, alors là, non !

Heureusement pour le nouveau, la lune était pleine et il avança sans trop de difficultés. Après une dizaine de minutes, Thomas trouva enfin son ami, à même le sol et grelotant de froid.

" - Newt.. "

Ce dernier releva la tête et la rabaissa après avoir vu qui se tenait devant lui.

" - Newt, arrête. Tu meurs de froid.

\- Dommage que ça ne soit que de froid, répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

\- Viens. Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir la."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Thomas passa une main sous les genoux de son ami et l'autre sous son dos et le soulevât.

" - Tu es glacé. Je vais t'emmener au chaud."

Newt, trop mal en point pour protester se laissa faire, en se blottissant contre le torse de Thomas afin de récupérer un maximum de chaleur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le brun le posa dans son hamac. Il rabattit la couverture sur son ami et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Newt l'attrapa par la manche et lui demanda faiblement de rester. Thomas n'hésita même pas et se coucha ses côtés en blottissant le corps frêle du blond contre lui.

Cette nuit la, ils s'endormirent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
